A Big Scare
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot that follows Beach. Mia and Kevin's relationship has gone about as far as it could go, but something comes up that really pushes the boundries.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

><p>Mia walked into the kitchen nervously, her eyes fixed on the ground. She had just come from the bathroom and really needed someone to check something for her.<p>

She glanced up at the table and saw Kevin, Emily, Mike and Antonio eating their breakfast in silence. After the events with the Samurai Stones, things were still rocky between the Rangers. Jayden had barely shown his face, Mentor was still as silent as secretive as ever, and Antonio was trying his best to give the four Rangers time to figure out what exactly had happened and what role he had played in their pain. The four Rangers weren't as mad with him as they were with Jayden, but there was still some tension.

Mia's eyes first focused on Kevin and her stomach turned. She shifted her gaze over to Emily and cleared her throat.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, again lowering her gaze to the floor. Emily across the kitchen at Mia and nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked his fiancée. He knew Mia better than anyone. He could tell there was something bothering her.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Mia nodded. She looked at Emily as the yellow Ranger finished what was on her plate and started putting her dishes away. "I just need to talk to Emily for a minute."

"Are you sure?" Kevin pressed.

"Yeah."

"Mia…"

"Girl talk, Kevin," Emily giggled, tapping the blue Ranger on the head as she raced by him and grabbed Mia by the arm. The pink Ranger gave her fiancé one last look before she left the room with Emily.

Kevin turned to Mike and Antonio, "Anyone else think there was something off about Mia?"

Mike looked back at his plate and shrugged, "Girls confuse me. That's why I like Emily. She's simple."

"If it concerns you she'll talk to you when she's ready," Antonio told Kevin, though he kept his gaze lowered. Things were still awkward between them and he was scared that Kevin would snap and turn on him at any moment. "Sometimes girls just need to talk amongst themselves before they talk to their boyfriends or husbands."

"Or, you know, it could just be that time of month," Mike shrugged and shoved his pancake in his mouth, "and dude, if it is, let Emily deal with it."

-Samurai-

"I'm late."

Emily furrowed her brow and glanced at the clock. 7:34 AM.

"Uh, we're not starting training until eight," she said, "All you've got to do is get changed and eat something."

"Not that kind of…" Mia pulled Emily into her bathroom and locked the door. She opened up one of her drawers and pulled out a calendar. Emily stared at the calendar for a moment and then up at Mia.

"I don't…"

"I'm late."

Emily's eyes widened, "Oh… _that_ kind of late."

"Yeah, that kind of late," Mia nodded her head and took a seat on the toilet. Emily glanced at the calendar one more time before stuffing it in drawer. When she and Mia shared this bathroom they had used the calendar to keep track of when they got their periods. There were no dates circled within the last few weeks and, if Emily remembered correctly, she and Mia were close enough in sync. If that was true, than Mia was late. Very late.

"Okay… well we don't have to jump to conclusions, right?" Emily suggested. She sat down on the edge of the tub and looked at Mia, "I mean… there are a lot of reasons why you could be late…"

"Really, Em? Name one _good_ reason why I'm late."

"Good?" Emily had to think for this one. "Well… um… okay, there's no _good_ reason, but there are plenty of reasons."

"I know that," Mia grumbled and tapped her fingers against her leg.

"Could it be one of the painkillers for your arm?" Emily suggested.

Mia shook her head, "No. Anyways, I stopped taking those."

"Stress?" Emily decided to try something else. "Stress can sometimes delay it. I've kind of been stressed all the time since we got here and…"

"No, Em…"

"Are you eating okay…?"

"Nothing's changed, Emily," Mia stated firmly. "Nothing about my life has changed since last month.

"There's the thing with Jayden…"

"Emy, it's not that. I've considered that."

"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off," Emily grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Mia looked over at Emily and sighed loudly.

"Sorry… maybe I am a little stressed."

"You think?" Emily stood up and walked over to the bathroom counter. She opened up the drawer and pulled out a box of pregnancy tests. Mentor Ji had bought it before the girls arrived just to be safe. He never expected either of them to need to use one, but it was always best to be safe rather than sorry, especially with both girls in a serious relationship. Emily ripped the box opened and pulled out a test for Mia. "Just pee on this and we'll know if you need to worry or not."

"It's open," Mia whispered. "Mentor's going to find out that it's been open and he's going to wonder…"

"He won't wonder why," Emily shook her head, "We'll go out and buy a new box, exactly like this one, if the test comes back negative. He won't know the different, I promise."

"I can't do it," Mia grabbed the test from Emily's hand and put it down on the counter. "Emy, if it comes back…"

Emily sighed and picked up the box. She looked at Mia.

"Okay, this is going to be really awkward but… well… does the timing even…"

"Yes," Mia nodded her head, "the timing's almost perfect. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be so scared."

"Okay…" Emily glanced at the test in her hands, "Um… well… did you…?"

"We're not stupid, Emy," Mia glared at her little sister, "We used protection, if that's what you're asking. It's not always guaranteed safety, though."

"Still, that lowers the odds," Emily held out the test, "Please, Mia. You're going to have to face the facts at some point. If you don't do it now you'll just worry constantly, Kevin will realise something's up and he's going to start asking about it."

"I won't have to tell him until I know…"

"It's his kid," Emily glared at Mia, "He had a right to know, positive or not. He should be in here worrying with you, not me."

"I can't… it's not right…"

Emily grabbed Mia by the arms and shook her older sister, "Mia, please think clearly. What if this were me? Let's turn this around."

"What?"

"Mike and I had sex a little while ago and now I'm late. What would you tell me to do?"

"I'll kill him…"

"Mia!"

Mia looked Emily in the eyes and sighed, "What if…"

"What would you make me do?" Emily asked again. She held out the test for Mia to take, "I'll be right outside. When you're done I'll read it for you, I promise. Just take it so we can figure it out."

-Samurai-

Kevin kept glancing at the door during his training session with Mike. The girls hadn't come back after leaving for their private conversation and Kevin was beginning to worry. Mia hadn't seemed herself for the brief moment he had seen her, and he was worried that something had happened. Mike and Antonio insisted he give her a little time to sort herself out (if there even was a problem), but Kevin couldn't wait.

Suddenly he hit the ground and felt his breath leave him for a moment. When he caught it again he glared up at Mike.

"Dude, usually I'm the one who's not focused," Mike held out his hand for Kevin to take, "What's bugging you?"

"Mia's late," Kevin whispered.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "So is Emily, you don't see me worried."

"Why?" Kevin asked. "Why are they late? They usually aren't late."

"It's just the four of us training today," Mike answered. He walked to the bench and grabbed his water, "Whatever's keeping them probably won't take them much longer. And you know how girls can be, anyways."

"Do you think it's her arm?" Kevin looked back at the door, "Is it bugging her? Is she hurting? She stopped the painkillers a few days ago. What if…?"

"Does it matter?" Mike asked. "I mean, if she's hurting we'll help her, but it's not like she'll be doing much out here anyways. She usually just sits down and practices her symbols. Her arm would hurt whether she's inside or not."

"I'm going to check up on her," Kevin dropped his sword and started for the door. Just before reaching it, though, it opened up and Mia and Emily walked out. Mike chuckled.

"See, dude, they're right there," he smiled. "Girls, next time you want to be twenty minutes late to training, give Kevin a heads up. He starts freaking out."

"Mia, are you okay?" Kevin was ignoring Mike completely. His only focus was Mia and whether or not she was okay.

"Can we talk, Kevin?" Mia didn't look happy at all, and her words made Kevin worry even more. He gulped and nodded his head slowly.

"Uh… sure."

"Inside."

Kevin nodded and opened the door. He let Mia in first while he glanced over his shoulder at Mike and Emily. Mike couldn't do anything but shrug while Emily gestured for him to go inside. Again, Kevin gulped and followed his fiancée into the house.

Mia led him to the bedroom and told him to take a seat on their bed. Kevin did as he was told and waited anxiously while Mia walked into the bathroom. When she came out she had a stick in her hands. Kevin knew immediately what it was.

"Please, please, please tell me I have a green Ranger to murder."

"No one's going to be murdered," Mia promised Kevin. She hid the results with her hand and showed the pregnancy test to Kevin, "I had to take one of these today. That's why I was talking with Emily. I was scared."

"Mia, there's no need to be scared," Kevin gently grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed, "Whatever the result is, we'll figure it out, I promise. Mentor Ji might be a little pissed, but who cares about him?"

"What about Master Xandred?" Mia asked. "Kevin, if he ever finds out a Ranger is pregnant…"

"He won't," Kevin promised Mia. He placed his hand on her thigh and looked her right in the eyes, "I'm not going to let him hurt you when you're healthy, I'm not going to let him hurt you when you have a broken wrist, and I'm sure as hell not going to let him hurt you if you're pregnant."

Kevin then proceeded to look down at Mia's hand, where she was holding the test tightly, still blocking the result from his view. He took her hand in his gently and smiled, "Mia, we'll face this together; no matter what."

Mia just smiled as a few tears dripped down her cheeks and she wrapped her arm around Kevin's neck. He held her gently and kissed the side of her head.

"What did it say?" he asked her.

"It, and the ten other ones I took, are all negative," Mia whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Kevin felt a mixture of disappointment and relief when he heard the news, but he was glad things had worked out for the best. As much as he would have loved having a child, now was not the time to bring one into the world.

"We've been careful," he told her. "I guess this is a wake-up call, though. There's never a guarantee. If we're going to keep doing this… we need to be even safer and we need a backup plan… just in case."

"Maybe it's time we slow down a little bit," Mia nodded her head and pulled away from Kevin so she could look at him. "We have forever. Once we're done with Xandred we can have each other whenever we want… how about we go back to the basics?"

"Movie night?" Kevin asked her with a smirk. "You and me on the couch, your favourite romantic comedy, me complaining the entire way through…"

"With a mouth full of popcorn," Mia chuckled. "Maybe Mike and Emily with us. They seem to know how to take it slow."

"As long as we're together," Kevin nodded. He wrapped Mia back in his arms. "I love you. Thank you for telling me about this."

Mia buried her head in his shoulder, hiding her tears of happiness. She was relieved she wasn't pregnant and she found herself falling even more in love with Kevin after seeing the way he responded to the test before knowing the results. He was willing to wait, but he was also committed.

"I love you too."


End file.
